Our own world
by menacingsunshine8
Summary: Sesshoumaru, my cold boyfriend, took me to the prom. Do I have any surprises? Go find out! SesshKagu Two shots


Theme Song

OK don't panic. I mean it's just the Senior Prom, and I'm going with my boyfriend Sesshoumaru, which by the way in all my surprises, coming with me! all we did was... let's say we don't do anything together, except holding my hands which by the way I think was his specialty! I'm dating a guy with no romantic side! and the weird thing is...I love that guy! this guy do some...strange things..and tonight...I have no idea what he's going to do.

Sesshoumaru, my cold Boyfriend.

After 2 hours of preparations, he finally came...actually he's been in my house for nearly an hour now and he waited, but that don't matter no more, I am here!- ok I should not keep my hopes up, I mean...He's Sesshoumaru, my cold boyfriend.

"You ready?" I say as I came down from the stairs. He averted his eyes from the T.V. to me- hey did he just...for a second I see his eyes widen as he sees me walking towards him- heh! what can I say I did a pretty damn good job doing my hair and make up!

"Yes," he said regaining his composure.

"Let's go then," I say as I wrap my arms around his arms, as we walked toward our house door, I yell and made him wince. "We're going. we'll be back soon!" after that said he turned to look at me. "What?" I say.

"Let's go..." he said as he usher me outside to his silver sports car- In which I think we look like celebrities attending an award night because we were nominated on best Actor and Actress! or maybe on our way on the school dance Papparazzi will come chasing us because they have mistaken us for a celebrity whose out for clubbing! OK. this is ridiculous scratch that Papparazzi part and us being mistaken as Actor and actress attending an award night.

15 minutes later we finally arrived at the school's gym. Tonight is the Senior Prom, a Blue gigantic banner was up in the gym's ceiling with the senior's slogan, it says: _'Pictures fade away, but memories last forever' _which I think is TRUE...gods if Sesshoumaru ever did something tonight...I would definetly remember it! I wonder if he's dancing- OK maybe I should not even think about him practically dragging me to the dance floor just to do slow dancing- or maybe we won't even dance- or maybe I would have to drag him to the dance floor to slow dance with me! Ok personally I think slow dancing can fuck off! I'd rather dance with him with a fast techno tune or some Lil Jon or probably P. Diddy, Ok now that sounds better!

He was looking around, and spotted Jaken- one of the other exception of the people he talks to; he turned to look at me, I can see Jaken waiting for him- he's the DJ's assistant for the night I think. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked, I blinked- did he just asked me for a drink? "...err..sure..." I say. He nodded, then once more looking around he spotted his brother Inuyasha and some of his friends "Why don't you go sit with them, I'll be there soon..." he turned to me, I nodded with enthusiasm. He turned to leave- but he's going the wrong way what's he doing? "Uh Sesshoumaru..the juice bar is that way..." I pointed casually on the table where the pink and orange punch are, he turned his eyes widen "Right..." he says as he walked towards the way I was pointing. I sighed. "Now what's he up to?"I muttered aloud as I walked towards the table where Kagome and Sango was waving.

"Hi Kagura!" Kagome says cheerfully!"I love your dress!"

Oh my god I didn't mention what I'm wearing right? how stupid I am? anyways I'm wearing a red Armani design! My sister Kanna got it for me! she said it's a prize... but I don't know what I did to have a prize of an Armani dress, and guess what I'm wearing a Prada silver high heeled shoes! oh my god I never felt so fashionable before! I mean I have to choose between this Prada shoes or those Jimmy Choos I have, But Kanna said the Prada fits the dress better. Which was true!

"Thank you!" I say "Ooh you match clothes with Inuyasha" I added looking at Inuyasha wearing a black formal tux underneath is a white button up polo shirt with- what the hell! I can't believe it! he's wearing a red tie! I cant help giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha demanded.

"What?" I say.

"You're laughing at me aren't ya?"

"No I'm not!" I can't keep a lie on the line! I think I'm smiling!

"Yes you are!"

"Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru finaly came in thank goodness, just in time before Inuyasha could hurt me.

"What?"

"... Did you lock the doors?"

"How should I know? Besides Rin is there and Kaede is coming too" he said crossing his arms at his older brother.

"Uh Sesshoumaru?" I called.

He turned to look at me. "What exactly are we doing tonight?"

He averted his eyes. "You'll see..." he says bluntly.

As those words had escaped from the grasp of his own mouth, I felt a bubble of excitement growing inside of me, Ooh we might dance the whole night! maybe we'd take ten prom pictures! or maybe he'd take me at the back of the gym and he'd kiss me there! better, we'd make out! as I thought this enthusiastic thoughts I felt a sudden heat crawling up my neck as I catch a look on Sesshoumaru's eyes, to tell you the truth I kind of like it that way when he shyly place his eyes on me; Before his brother's girlfriend found out about my secret feelings and his secret feelings, I always catch him stealing gazes over me, which was awkaward and always send me to a gazillion suffering of trying my hardest to take that embarrasing red spot off my cheeks, his eyes are peircing and smart there is no way he never notice me blush whenever I look at him.

He took my hands and led me by the punch, why?

"Here," he said as he pass me a drink. "I forgot to grab it"

He forgot? What?

"I..err... oh..." I stammer taking a good sip on the cup he gave me- oh my god this thing has alcohol in it! I turned to look at Bankotsu, the guy who was handing out the juice, I wonder if he knows about it. I looked at him and he smirked at me. OK. YES. He knows.

"... errr... Sesshoumaru?" I turned to look at him only to see him studying the cup, well he's smart he figured that that drink has Alcohol in it.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure this things safe?"

"... I guess... but don't drink too much."

Too much? does that means he likes drinking?

The DJ started playing some vibeful music which makes me want to dance now, some one please stop me! Sesshoumaru grabed my hands and he walked me- oh my god were dancing we're dancing were hey- we just pass the dance floor? oh fuck... he just lead me back to the table! what the hell is wrong with him? I thought we're dancing, I should've not kept my hopes up!

"They'll serve food in about 5 minutes," he says as he pull the chair for me to sit on, as I look around I feel a bubble of embarrasment filling inside of me, snap... were the only couple in the whole gym who wasn't dancing! Inuyasha and Kagome are dancing, Miroku and Sango too! Everyone!- Hey is that Koga and Ayame? they're going out since when?

"So? aren't we..." I gulp. "Dancing?" I ask.

" I don't feel the music," was the blunt reply I heard.

"Oh," I averted my eyes towards the DJ, it was Chevas, and the guy that stood next to him was the ugly toad- looking geek, Jaken, he's giving Chevas a new disk, but he only shook his head and continue to do his thing.

5 minutes later the song was over, lights were on, the DJ was doing something, and the rest are back in their designated tables. Gods they all look a bit satisfied with dancing in the tune of electric slide,Sesshoumaru is so disappointing! I was imagining how Sesshoumaru would look like dancing with me in the tune of Electric Slide, I wonder if he knows the dance step? well who knows? everyone knows how to dance electric slide right? or maybe not, that's it! Sesshoumaru just didn't want to dance because he didn't know how to dance electric slide! oh silly me I knew that!

"That was the best electric sliding for ages!" Miroku commented as he pull a chair for Sango.

"I know!" Kagome adds with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha turns to Sesshoumaru who was in turn staring at space, he seems to be irriated by the fact that they all danced electric slide but not him because he didn't know how, I should've thought him how.

"What?" he says, still looking irritated but cute at the same time.

" I was looking for you"

Sesshoumaru raises his brows at that remark, I can't help but raise mines too, how come Inuyasha was looking for his brother? "Why?"

"He wanted to show off..." Miroku smirked.

What's going on here?

" Shut up! Rin wants to know if you went sliding, that's why"

What? does that mean he knows how to dance electric dance?

"Why?"

"Because she wanted to prove me that you slide better that me!"

Dammit! what? Sesshoumaru knows how to dance? how come- UGH! well atleast the meals are served.

I picked the chicken soup, oh god it's good! after that I ate a miniature steak that was good too, I also had some chiffon cake. Yes, I know I ate a lot, but who cares now I know for sure I'm not going to dance.

A tall girl went up the stage and announced that it's dancing time again, UGGGGHHH this is hell! I looked at Sesshoumaru, "Wait here I'm just going in the bathroom,"

He just nodded.

OK. So no electric sliding. I looked at myself through the mirror and I still look good, I mean of course I would, I haven't done anything to ruin this dress, Like dancing for instance.

Suddenly I hear Chevas talking, I can't understand what's he saying...

_Shap yo fungers_

Snap your fingers! Oh my god that's my song! I have to dance in that tune! OK no choice but to drag Sesshoumaru! I ran back to the gym and spotted Sesshoumaru sitting by himself with a glass of water.

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" I stroll towards him with a grin, he looked up to me, I only smirked and pull him up his chair and drag him in the dance floor! we're finally dancing! I feel myself starting to get on with the groove.

_Snap ya fingers do the step you can do it alright oh damn let me see you do it eh.. Let me see you do it_

_Snap ya fingers do the step you can do it alright oh damn let me see you do it eh.. Let me see you do it_

_Snap ya fingers and then you rock with, do it do it do it don't drop with, put your hips with it _

_all my ladies let me see you put a twist with it you can do it like me I'm by myself I do it so good I don't need nobody else..._

As I get on with my snapping and my rocking, I see Sesshoumaru just standing there watching me, I smiled at him and snap a finger for encouragement but he didn't do anything. I shudder, what's he doing? its Snap your fingers by Lil jon! he knows I love to dance with this tune! he could atleast do something!- I feel something warm against my cheek, what the-

Sesshoumaru placed a kiss on my cheek, and I stopped snapping, I stare at him. Why did he do that?

"I'd be on the table..." he said. " I don't like lil jon...sorry..." was all he said and he vanished on the crowd.

That was really disappointing, oh well now I know he didn't like dancing in Lil jon's beat.

"Kagura!" I hear a familiar voice as I stood in the middle of the dance floor still gazing at the spot where Sesshoumaru vanished.

" Oh hi Kagome!" I beamed at her.

" C'mon Snap! Where's Sesshoumaru?" she says with a tiny laugh.

I can't tell her that my boyfriend don't dance in Snap ya fingers, "Oh he said he needed a break from snapping and leaning so much," I managed to lie.

"Oh well he don't know what he's missing" she shrugs.

"Yeah well... yeah!" I laugh.

Once more we began to snap, lean, twist,drop and do our own thing.

As the sound of keyboard fades away, signaling that the song is over, I never felt excited for next song. But still I feeling the bubble of dismay inside of me because I wasn't dancing with Sesshoumaru, oh well I guess I'd just have to deal with that.

Yeah! by Usher... OK maybe I can pull Sesshoumaru on this one? I mean he listens to Usher. YES! thanks to Chevas! hoooray! I walked to our table feeling MORE excited than before, I tried to rush, wanting to catch up with the song. I reached our table only to find nobody was there... where's Sesshoumaru?

I looked around. Where the hell is Sesshoumaru!

I see him with Jaken... you mean to say that he'd rather hang out with Jaken than me? what the fuck?! I walked towards them, but I hear Jaken begging for his life to be spared? What? is Sesshoumaru fighting with him? Why? I should check this out.

"Sesshoumaru?" I say as soon as I reached their spot.

" Kagura... he said as he let loose of Jaken's polo.

What the hell is going on?

"What are you-"

"Nothing, c'mon let's go..." he says as he walked next to me and grabbed my hands and once more he sends a glare towards Jaken who was sweating, even though I think the AC is in the highest thermostat, I must say that he's indeed scared of whatever Sesshoumaru said.

" What was that?" I ask Sesshoumaru.

"You should know later," he smiled at me. HE SMILED AT ME!! I bet it's something good!

"Hey it's Usher! can we dance?" I beamed at him.

He's staring at me and once again I see a small thug of smile on his unpainted lips. "Sure..." he says.

I gasped in amusement! I can't believe it! he finally agreed on dancing! I happily dragged him in the dance floor. I started clapping my hands then sliding it down then I lean, clap slide lean clap slide lean, I see him clapping then slidding his palms each time Usher says Yeah! and oh boy he looks sexy! clap slide lean clap slide lean clap slide-- what the hell the song is over!! oh man! what a rip off!

I see him stop. No NO NO NO don't stop!

"Easy come easy go..." I mutter

I hear a light chuckle coming from Sesshoumaru. "I know... come"

Oh no he wants to go back in the table again! Please Mr. DJ play Yeah! again!

Temperature... NO! I know he can't stand Sean Paul and his Reggae beats! I glare at the DJ, which was weird, one minute ago I remember thanking him now I'm glaring at him.

I see Sesshoumaru frowning as the song starts. I want to dance again! I have to make him dance again!

He open his mouth to say something, but I stopped him.

I pouted.

He raised his brows, "What?"

"Can we dance?" I pleaded, I waited for a reply, I closed my eyes.

"Okay"

What?

"What?"

"Do you want to dance or not?" he smiles at me yet again. WOOHOO! I knew the pouting would work!

--

That was the best 3 minutes and 38 seconds so far tonight! I just hope it gets better!

**To be continued...**


End file.
